


Finally, You And Me Are The Lucky Ones This Time.

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: Midam Week 2014 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom! Adam, End of Midam Week and I'm sad, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Midam Week, Smut, Top! Michael, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello my lovelies! </p>
<p>So this is my last Midam Week post! :(</p>
<p>But not my <i>last</i> Midam post! :)</p>
<p>I've had so much fun! Thank you so much for sharing this with me! :)</p>
<p>I combined the last three prompts into this one story. Sorry for the wait! I love you all!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Prompt: Fingertips (n.) - the tip of a finger.</i><br/>Prompt: Dirty (adj.) - covered or marked with an unclean substance.<br/>Prompt: Pretend (v.) - speak and act so as to make it appear that something is the case when in fact it is not. (adj.) not really what it is represented as being; used in a game or deception.</p>
<p>I own up to all my mistakes because I am an adult.</p>
<p>*laughs and cries at the thought* </p>
<p>Love always,</p>
<p>Faye.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Finally, You And Me Are The Lucky Ones This Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! 
> 
> So this is my last Midam Week post! :(
> 
> But not my _last_ Midam post! :)
> 
> I've had so much fun! Thank you so much for sharing this with me! :)
> 
> I combined the last three prompts into this one story. Sorry for the wait! I love you all!
> 
>  
> 
> _Prompt: Fingertips (n.) - the tip of a finger._  
>  Prompt: Dirty (adj.) - covered or marked with an unclean substance.  
> Prompt: Pretend (v.) - speak and act so as to make it appear that something is the case when in fact it is not. (adj.) not really what it is represented as being; used in a game or deception.
> 
> I own up to all my mistakes because I am an adult.
> 
> *laughs and cries at the thought* 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> Faye.

“Please Michael! I can’t face him by myself. I’d never ask you for this if it wasn’t a last minute emergency. _Please._ ” Adam begged, literally begged, on his knees, in front of his best friend.

Michael groaned for the umpteenth time since Adam had bombarded him early this morning. He’d been begging for the last hour and Michael was soaking it all in, knowing he was going to say yes the first time Adam asked, but wanting to drag it out because he thought it was a good look for his best friend.

He was about to suggest taking Gabriel, but an unexpected feeling of anxiety at that thought had him biting his tongue.

“Yes, fine.”

Adam’s eyes lit up and rose quickly to give Michael a tight hug.

“Thank you so much, Michael.” Adam said, genuinely grateful.

“No problem, man. It’s my day off anyway. What time is it and what do I have to wear?” Michael smiled as his finished making their coffee.

“It starts at eight, so I’ll be here around seven thirty?”

Michael nodded around his cup as he took a large drink.

“You might not like the next part.”

Michael’s eyes narrowed and Adam’s cheeks colored.

“It’s black tie.”

Michael groaned and Adam just laughed.

“You already said yes and what have we always said since, oh I don’t know, first grade?”

“Yes means yes and-,” Michael started as Adam joined in, “together, we’re the best.”

Adam smiled wide and Michael couldn’t help but return it.

“Fine, I’ll go see if any of my brothers have anything.”

Adam swallowed the last of his coffee then pulled on his jacket.

“Thank you again, Michael. This means a lot to me…that you would do _this_ for me.” Adam looked bashful, but uncomfortable and Michael didn’t like it, never liked that look in the twenty years he’d known Adam. He’d seen that look directed at him too often.

“It’s no problem,” Michael hugged Adam before he left, “besides, I already said yes.”

Adam smiled and left, with the promise of seven thirty ringing in the air.

* * *

 

Michael arrived at his Gabriel’s apartment twenty minutes later and was greeted by an, as always, overexcited Gabriel and Castiel who was reading at the counter.

“Jesus, Gabriel will you calm down? It isn’t that big of a deal.”

Castiel and Gabriel shared a look of incredulousness and mischievousness before turning back to Michael with matching smiles with devious intent.

“No. _Hell no_! Whatever you two are planning, I won’t be a part of it.”

His brothers, including Lucifer, who was uptown stuck in a meeting – which Michael was grateful for because then the “planning” would include something obscene— were the only ones who knew Michael’s biggest, and only, secret.

He was in love with Adam.

Michael had realized he had some sort of feelings for Adam freshman year, but he didn’t fall in love with him until senior year. He and Adam were always inseparable since they were little kids, so it made sense that they would celebrate their last day of high school together, drunk and wandering around Stull Cemetery in the middle of the night. Michael drank a little more, okay _a lot_ more than Adam, and was stumbling in the dark. He nearly fell into a pit of darkness, an empty grave, before Adam’s arms surround his waist and pulled him flush against his chest. Michael felt a rush of adrenaline and arousal that quickly sobered him up, lest Adam find out and leave Michael forever – his teenage self was a bit more dramatic than his adult self – but the fear was still there. Then, in sophomore year of college, Adam began experimenting and, in a nervous and panicked rush of words, Adam told Michael he was gay. Finally, Michael was so happy, he was about to tell Adam everything he held back for the sake of their friendship, but Adam rushed forward with the fact that he had been seeing someone for a few months and it was getting serious. Four years and one disastrous, heart-shattering breakup later lead Michael into this perfect, albeit fake, situation. Pretending to be Adam’s _serious_ boyfriend, to help avoid his piece-of-shit ex-boyfriend.

“Mikey, this is perfect. You’ll get all dressed up, dance a little, shove how perfect you two are into that asshole’s face, and then get all dressed down, and finally get laid.”

Michael’s eyes widen and then he looked at Gabriel with petulant look for his extremely vivid imagination.

“Gabriel,” Castiel cut in, “that’s ridiculous.”

Michael nodded, agreeing with Castiel and staring at Gabriel, who was still smiling.

“You know Michael doesn’t dance.”

When both of his brothers broke out in loud, joyous laughter, Michael moved to leave and was going to just forget the whole thing.

Gabriel and Castiel quickly silenced their laughter and moved to bring Michael back inside.

With shuffling feet and dead weight they finally managed to push him into Gabriel’s room where there were several suits and tuxedos already set out.

An hour later and several whistles of approval and dramatic boos, included with popcorn throwing, Michael stood in front of the mirror with a deep black suit, crisp, white button down shirt, and slim fitting black slacks that showed off his “perky backside,” as Gabriel liked to call it.

Castiel packed the suit up for Michael’s journey back to his apartment.

“You’ll knock ‘em dead, bro.” Gabriel said enthusiastically as he went to answer his cell phone.

“You really do look very handsome, Michael. Adam will be even more impressed.” Castiel spoke softly with a hidden smile in the corner of his mouth.

“What do you mean _more impressed_?” Michael asked as he stood in the hallway.

Gabriel jumped in before Castiel could answer, “Sorry Mikey, we have to go. Emergency at _the store_.”

Castiel nodded with a smile.

The two brothers pushed Michael out of the apartment and crowded the hallway.

They walked to their cars together and Michael heard Gabriel shout, as he pulled away, “If you’re not laid by the end of the night, I’m disowning you and becoming celibate!”

Michael looked forward to seeing a celibate Gabriel because he had no intention or inkling that he was going to get laid tonight.

* * *

 

6:45 p.m. Michael is almost dressed and ready.

6:53 p.m. Michael is ready and splashing a little bit of his favorite cologne.

7:10 p.m. Michael is frantically pacing, practically running grooves into the dark brown hardwood floor of his apartment.

7:23 p.m. Michael is about to call Adam and tell him he’s sorry but he can’t do this.

7:30 p.m. Phone number dialed and ready to send, someone knocks at his door.

Michael locks his phone, throws it in his pocket and moves to open his door, taking several deep breaths before committing to the action.

Adam isn’t at the door.

“Michael?” A gruff, older man, dressed as a chauffeur, asked.

“Uhm, yes? Can I help you?” Michael asked, confused and ready to text Adam where he was.

“I’m supposed to give you this,” the other man started and handed over a blank envelope, “and take you a designated location.”

Michael stared in growing puzzlement, “Where is the location?”

“I’m not allowed to tell you. Also, the instructions were that you are not to open the envelope until you are in the car.”

Michael looked from the man, to the envelope and turned it over in his hands. Had he not been looking for something, anything, to tell him what the hell was going on, he might have missed the note, in familiar handwriting.

_It’s okay. Trust him and I’ll see you there._

It was Adam’s handwriting.

“Okay,” Michael said to the envelope and stepped out of his apartment and locked the door.

Five minutes into the confusing drive towards _wherever_ , the gruff driver spoke up.

“You should probably open that envelope, no?”

Michael, somehow, had already forgotten about it.

“Yes, uh, thank you.”

Michael slowly pulled back the lid and withdrew a single, neatly folded, piece of paper. He wasn’t prepared for what the note contained as he unfolded it.

 

                _Michael,_

_So, I’ve written this letter so many times and each time, it ended up in the trash. I never knew what to say. I never know what to expect with you, you know? You probably don’t know how frustrating it is to not know what you’re thinking, ever. I swear, after being best friends since first grade, you think I’d know how to read you. But still, to this day, I’m coming up blank. After some help, a little white lie, and a ton of convincing, I’ve finally gathered enough courage to tell you what’s been on my mind since that night in the cemetery._

_I’m in love with you Michael._

_I’ve tried so hard to move past you, which was the biggest mistake I’ll ever make, I know. But, I never knew where I stood with you and our relationship ~~meant~~ means everything to me. You mean everything to me. My only regret is that it took me this long to tell you._

_So, tonight, I ask that you give me the chance to prove that to you. Prove to you how much I’m desperately in love with you._

_I’ll be waiting for you._

_If your answer is no, I understand and simply wish for our friendship to remain intact. I _f that is your answer, t_ he driver will take you anywhere you want._

_My only hope is that you say yes. Because, “Yes means yes, and together we’re the best.”_

_Always yours,_

_Adam  
_

Michael finished the letter with a shaking hand over his mouth and his eyes filled with tears threatening to fall over at a moment’s notice.

“We’re here boy.” The driver stated.

Michael carefully folded the paper, put in back in the envelope, and slid it into the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

He took carefully measured breaths as he prepared himself to face Adam.

“You staying or going?”

Michael didn’t even hesitate, “Staying. Definitely staying.”

The driver smiled, very unlike him, and spoke a final time, “Well, go on then. Get out of here.”

Michael exited the car and walked towards the unknown building.

* * *

 

The building as it turned out, was an apartment complex uptown that was being renovated by Lucifer’s company.

Michael walked in cautiously and was unprepared for what he saw.

First, he saw a hallway, filled with candlelight, leading to an open apartment.

He followed the light into the room.

Second, he saw a breathtaking view of the sun setting over the ocean, from a large bay window on the back wall of the large apartment.

He looked to the left of the window, mouth slightly parted.

Lastly, he saw Adam. Handsome, sexy, beautiful, perfect, Adam, pacing the floor nervously and muttering nearly unintelligible sentences.

“…you’re so stupid.”

“…and with the letter? What were you thinking?”

“…you’ve ruined everything.”

“…you’re so stupid.”

Adam didn’t seem to have heard Michael come in or see Michael standing in the open doorway. Michael smiled at _just how_ oblivious Adam could be.

“You’re not stupid.” Michael said fondly.

Adam whipped his head around so quickly that Michael thought he heard a crack.

“Y-you’re here.” Adam whispered in disbelief.

“I am.” Michael couldn’t keep the blinding smile off of his face, even if he tried. He stalked forward slowly; nothing was going to stop him from savoring every second of this.

Adam was still staring in amazement as Michael closed the final space between the two of them.

“You’re here.” Adam said again, slightly more believing of the statement.

Michael raised his hands to gently hold Adam’s face, fingertips burning with the sensation of touching Adam and the promise of _more_. He stared into the blue eyes he had learned inside and out, had lost himself in, and had loved for the longest time.

“I’m here,” Michael placed a single kiss to Adam’s lips, chaste and too quick, “and I’m not going anywhere.”

Adam smiled, brighter than Michael had ever seen, and surged forward, capturing Michael’s lips in a passionate, powerful, and _perfect_ way. Adam’s tongue filled Michael’s mouth, memorizing out every single inch, before Michael had a chance to catch his breath. A moan clawed its way out of Michael’s throat and was immediately swallowed by Adam.

Michael pulled back, panting, and placed his head on Adam’s shoulder.

“Michael,” Adam started, concern laced through his voice, “are you okay? I-I’m sorry if that was too much. I’ve just wanted this, _you,_ for so lon-.”

Michael silenced Adam with his lips and didn’t relent on his assault until Adam was moaning and begging for Michael to do something, _fucking anything_ , else.

Michael quickly worked to removed every last article of the black suit Adam was wearing as Adam caught on and did the same to Michael.

The moment they were both naked, Adam pulled Michael to him, the skin on skin contact and the friction against matching hard cocks pressed together, made both men moan obscenely.

Michael quickly took hold of Adam’s dripping length and began to stroke in slow, tight circles, as he bit at the overly tempting neck that had haunted his dreams and fantasies for years.

“I waited so long, Adam.” Michael whispered hotly in Adam’s ear. Adam, who was at a loss for words, at the way Michael took possession of his body. Claiming it as his, in every way.

“So fucking long. I don’t think I can hold back.” Michael sucked a large angry mark on Adam’s neck.

Adam laughed, more a huff of breath than anything, and bit at Michael’s ear as he whispered huskily, “So don’t.”

Michael groaned and pushed Adam towards the bed near the large window, off the side of the room.

He pushed Adam down and quickly attacked every part of Adam that he dreamed of, but only just now had complete unlimited access to.

“Fuck, _Michael._ ” Adam moaned as Michael latched his mouth to a rather sensitive nipple as his hand rolled and scraped against the opposite one. He quickly switched the treatments and Adam writhed against the bed, hands gripping the sheets hard enough to rip.

“M-Michael,” Adam begged, “please.”

Michael stopped his torture and pulled back, much to the protest of Adam, “Please what?”

“Please, I’ve waited too long. We both have.”

Michael smile slyly, “And?

Anger and impatience flooded Adam’s features, “And…I need you inside of me now.” Adam pulled himself up and bit at Michael’s neck, licking his way, slowly up the long expanse of skin. He bit a Michael’s earlobe, sucking into his mouth, before continuing.

“I need you to fuck me. Fuck me so hard that I can’t want properly for a week. Fuck me so hard that I forget my name. I want you to fill me. Claim me. _Love_ me.”

Michael groaned and pushed Adam back down onto the bed, claiming his lips hotly before pulling back.

“I do, you know?” Michael asked, “I do love you.”

Adam smiled, “I love you too.”

Michael surged forward, slower this time as he reached for the strategically place lube on the end table by the bed.

He raised his eyebrows at Adam as he opened the bottle.

“Better safe than sorry, right?”

Michael smiled and went to slick up his fingers before Adam’s hand stopped him.

Michael look to Adam, brows furrowed.

Adam just smiled salaciously and lowered Michael’s fingers to his hole, guiding a fingertip inside.

Michael’s eyes widened and a long, filthy moan worked its way out of his throat when he discovered Adam was already prepared.

He didn’t notice Adam had already spread lube all of his dripping hard cock and was stroking slowly until a twist of the other man’s wrist caused another dirty moan out of him.

“ _Please._ ” Adam begged a final time before Michael lined himself up.

Michael started to push in slowly, too slowly for Adam apparently, because he wrapped his long legs around Michael’s hips and pushed forward quickly, pulling Michael all the way in to the hilt.

Hot moans of ecstasy filled the open room and both men sought to catch their breaths at the almost overwhelming sensations.

“Oh _fuck.”_

“ _Michael_ , fuck, please move.”

Michael pulled backed and slammed back in before Adam could inhale, forcing the breath out of the man he loved.

“More, please.”

Michael began to thrust in earnest, kissing Adam slower than he was fucking him, but just as thorough, the contrast driving Adam mad and closer than he wanted.

“Fuck Michael, please. I-I’m so close. Harder. Fuck me harder.”

Michael lowered himself onto his elbows, his eyes never leaving Adam’s and he thrust as hard as his could into Adam.

“Yes, Michael, fuck. Right there.”

Michael was close, the building pleasure in his spine becoming too intense.

“Oh fuck, Michael. I love you so much!” Adam moaned as his came.

Adam’s hole pulsing around him, the pleasure laced declaration of love, and the fact that this was _real_ threw Michael over the edge, coming so hard inside Adam that his vision blacked out for a minute.

When he came to, he was graced with Adam smiling so wide and bright, eyes filled with completion adoration and pure love.

Michael smiled back and kissed Adam lazily as he pulled out slowly.

He quickly cleaned the two of them with some tissues from the side of the bed and the two of them crawled under the cover, wrapped completely around one another.

“You’re here.”

Michael smiled against Adam’s lips.

“Yes I’m here.”

“You said yes.”

Michael kissed Adam lightly, he would never stop kissing those lips every chance he got, because now he _could._

“I said yes.”

“You know what they say?”

Michael groaned, knowing where Adam was going with his rambling.

“Yes means yes.”

Michael laughed and pulled Adam closer to him.

“Yes means yes.”

The two quickly fell asleep in each other’s arms, exactly where the other should always be.

* * *

 

Michael’s phone ringing at six in the morning had him grumbling in anger.

He picked it up, regretting it almost immediately as his younger brother’s voice shouted from the other end of the line.

“So…do I have to become celibate and disown you?”

Michael groaned.

“No and it’s too fucking early to call me, _ever._ ”

“Holy shit! It worked guys!” Gabriel shouted, to who Michael assumed were Adam and his brothers, “Tell us everyth-.”

“Bye Gabe.”

“Wa-”

Michael ended the call.

“Who the fuck was that?”Adam grumbled from under the thick blanket.

If Michael wasn’t a morning person, then Adam was _definitely_ not a fucking morning person.

“Our brothers.

Adam groaned again.

“I told them to fuck off.”

“No you didn’t.”

Michael laughed as he pulled Adam against him, savoring the warmth the other’s body brought.

“So, you were up and you let me handle them on my own?”

“Yes.”

“What happened to ‘together we’re the best’?”

Adam laughed and shifted until he was face to face with Michael.

His kissed Michael’s lips sweetly and damn, if that didn’t make Michael melt a little inside.

“We are the best, _together._ ”

“Yes,” Michael said as Adam curled into his side, neither wanting to move to soon, or at all, “We are.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the [tumbles](http://www.playingtenniswithguitars.tumblr.com) for updates. 
> 
> *hides self for selfish self-promoting.*


End file.
